


Random Access Memories

by AngelLeriel



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Coming back from the dead, Emotions, Excessive use of programming knowledge, Gen, Introspection, Parent-Child Bonds, Thoughts On AI Thought Processes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and how that effects everything after, discussion of child death, sibling bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLeriel/pseuds/AngelLeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To humans, the way netnavis think and view the world is utterly alien to their understanding of it.<br/>To netnavis, the way humans think and view the world is something they can barely comprehend.</p>
<p>What happens when you're stuck in between?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Access Memories

 

He can think.    


It's the first thing he's aware of - his very first conscious thought is the acknowledgement that he's capable of conscious thought. He's not sure why that's the first thing he (is he a he? ...he thinks so. It feels right.) thinks about, but it is. It makes sense, he supposes. He's not entirely sure how he's aware of what "thought" even is, but it feels like that makes sense, too, so he doesn't think about it for more than a nanosecond or two.    


He knows what a nanosecond is. Huh.    


He moves (and is suddenly aware that he can move) and stops when it causes the things around him to move (is suddenly aware that he can see, that shapes and colors exist, that things that are Not Him exist). It's...strange? But in a good way. New? But everything is new. Interesting?    


There, that's  it. It's interesting.   


He thinks he likes interesting. It makes him want to keep trying things, to see what else he's not aware that he's aware of. If there's anything he's not aware that he's  _ not _ aware of, and if there's a way to become aware of those things, too. He wants to...to...learn?  Yes.  He wants to learn. He's curious.   


He thinks he likes curious, too.   


Before he can do anything else, though, something  _ else _ does something. A something that makes him aware he can hear.  _ Talking_, that's what it is, he's aware of what talking is now. A way to make another thing understand what you're thinking...how useful. He's suddenly aware of so much, now, not just what talking is but how to translate between thinking and talking and back again. How to understand what someone says to him. Exactly  _ what _ that something else said, what it means:  _ "Hello, there." _   


"Hello."   


Oh. He can talk, too.   


...he can  _ talk_.   


He can talk, he can make this other thing understand his thoughts, he can...he can... _ask questions_. He can be curious at the something, and they'll understand it, and they'll help him learn what he wants to learn so he can be curious at them about something new.    


He  _ likes  _ talking.    


He wants to ask  questions, learn about everything he can, but before he has a chance there's suddenly  _ something  _ there. A...a face? A face. A human face, this is a human, that's the real world, he knows what those are, he knows what  _ so many _ things are now and  he  _ knows  _ he knows them now and there's so much it's almost overwhelming.    


The  human makes another sound –  not talking this time, something different –  and he can  see  it. It's...it's...laughter? Laughter, yes. Now he's aware of laughter. A sound that communicates being happy. It's...nice. It  _ sounds _ nice, and it  _ looks  _ nice,  and happy seems nice too. The human  being happy makes him feel happy. Happy is good, and laughing is good, and he did...something  that made the  human feel happy and start laughing. What did he do?     


_ "Sorry.  Did I startle you?" _   


Startle? Startle, shock, astonish, surprise... "I think so?"    


The human laughs again. _ "Well, I'm sorry either way. It wasn't how I intended our introduction to feel. "_  


"Introduction?"    


_ "Of course.  It wouldn't be very kind to create you just to ignore you." _   


"Create me? "    


_ "That's right." _ The  doctor  smiles (he knows what smiling is – it's like laughing without sound. He likes smiling too ). _ "I'm...well. You should probably call me Dr. Hikari. I programmed you. You understand what that means, right?" _    


He does. At least, he thinks he does. The human... _Dr. Hikari_ made him exist. That means...it means...  "...it means you're my father?"    


Dr. Hikari...looks at him for a moment. At least, that's all he can think of it as. Eventually he smiles at him again, but this time it feels wrong. Like he did something bad. _ "I suppose it does." _    


"Oh. ..did I say something wrong?"    


_ "No, not at all. I just...wasn't expecting you to think of it that way." _   


"Why not?"    


The doctor looks at him again, only this time he laughs. When he smiles again, it's back to being the good kind of smile.  _ "...you know what? I'm not sure. It was bound to happen at **some** point." _    


"...what do you mean?"    


_ "It's nothing. Now then, mind if I ask you a question?" _    


"Me?" Why? What could he possibly know that the doctor doesn't? He's sure there's a lot of things he doesn't know he knows yet, but he can't answer a question about them if he doesn't know he knows, can he?    


_ "It's nothing complicated, I promise. I just need to make sure you know." _   


"Um...okay."    


_ "Alright then. Can you tell me your name?" _    


Oh. Well, that's easy enough! His name is--    


It's...    


...he has two names?    


That doesn't make sense. He only has one name. He knows this. He  _ knows  _ he knows this! But...then why does he know two names? They can't both be right...can they?    


He looks up to ask, but stops short when he sees the doctor's expression. He looks...worried? He looks worried. Is he taking too long to answer? He doesn't want Dr. Hikari to be worried because of him; it's not a nice feeling at all.    


Maybe he should just guess.  Dr. Hikari would know which one is right.  He'd tell him if he picked the wrong one.    


"I'm...I'm Megaman."    


The doctor doesn't seem too concerned with that answer, and he feels... _relieved_.  He got it right.    


_ "Welcome to the world, Megaman." _


End file.
